Numerous reversible handbags have been developed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,849 to Litwack et al. discloses a reversible bag with finished inner and outer surfaces having a reversible zipper. Handles are attached to the inner portion and to the outer portion of the reversible bag.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,337 to Cirigliano shows a reversible bag of foldable construction for containing workmen's tools. The bag has a reversible folding wall with a reversible closure adapted to be changeable into multiple positions. The reversible bag is closable to form a bag, can be opened to allow access thereto, and is reversible to permit the bag to be turned inside out. In addition, a plurality of individual compartments adapted to contain workmen tools are provided. Lastly, a transport device is connected to the container panel for a workman to carry the bag in a plurality of modes, for example, either by hand or on shoulders as with a knapsack.
Other examples of reversible bags include U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,905 to Banner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,063,850 to Nemeth, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,326 to Goldberg.
These previously known reversible bags are not without drawbacks. For example, these bags have aesthetic and functional limitations.
Accordingly it is an object of the present application to provide a reversible tote that is stylish and which can display various patterns.